Akila or Aerona?
by TheAwesomenessThatIsDumbledore
Summary: I figured there weren't enough Akila fics, so I made this. What if Akila and Brigid were actually spies, sent by Itex? T for... um... I don't really know. Just to be safe, in case the story turns out to be different than I expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! It's me, with my handy-dandy disclaimer. I'm not JP, nor can I ever hope to be him, yada yada yada.**

TOP SECRET EMAILS. AUTHORIZATION AND KEY CODE NEEDED. INCORRECT KEY CODE WILL RESULT IN EXPULSION.

To: s p e c i a l . r e s o u r c e s i t e x i c o n .com

From: e x p e r i m e n t 5 5 3 2 i t e x i c o n .com

Subject: DAY 52

Met 'flock' for the first time on sea vessel. As specified, 6 children and 1 dog. No disruptions, though the dog did stare for a tad too long than I would have liked. Possible suspicion, but most likely just natural canine behavior. Will look into this further.

Transformations are becoming less painful, and there is less human resemblance in dog, and less dog-like features in human. Officer Dwyer played her role to a T, distracting the leader (Maximum, correct? I need to study up), and thus lessening the chances of her catching on.

Aerona out.

To: s p e c i a l . r e s o u r c e s i t e x i c o n .com

From: e x p e r i m e n t 5 5 3 2 i t e x i c o n .com

Subject: DAY 53

Major discovery made. Small dog (now known to be 'Total') is actually capable of speech, and is quite fluent in English. 'Total's' first words spoken to me were, in fact, quite romantic. Now believed to be 'smitten' with me. This is a major problem. Do we need to abandon? My current plan is to have 'mutual feelings'. Will this work? Need assistance! Officer Dwyer is MIA.

Aerona out.

To: e x p e r i m e n t 5 5 3 2 i t e x i c o n .com

From: s p e c i a l . r e s o u r c e s i t e x i c o n .com

Subject: Re: DAY 53

Calm down. A certain affection from one of the flock members could actually assist you in gaining their trust. However, DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT become attached to this 'Total' of yours. Also, be sure they don't see you metamorphosize, or hear you speak. This could wreck the mission. You're a human who can transform into a Malamute with her own will, try and make sure you keep that a secret.

Aaron Spender

P.S. What do you mean, Officer Dwyer is MIA? This is a top-secret operation we're running! Keep her in check.

To: s p e c i a l . r e s o u r c e s i t e x i c o n .com

From: e x p e r i m e n t 5 5 3 2 i t e x i c o n .com

Subject: DAY 54

Understood.

Officer Dwyer in need of a good slapping (with which she was enthusiastically given). Apparently, our top scientist and double agent has got the hots for Nicholas. You can't make this stuff up.

None of the ship has seen anything. We have analyzed the behavior of the former Akila well, not even the owner suspects a thing. Be sure to pat Janine Keller in Animal Researches on the back for that.

Aerona out.

To: e x p e r i m e n t 5 5 3 2 i t e x i c o n .com

From: s p e c i a l . r e s o u r c e s i t e x i c o n .com

Subject: Re: DAY 54

Oh, dear God. I always knew that Brigid was a bit touched in the head. Keep an eye on her for me, will you? And make sure you don't get attached to James or Catharine or something. Lord knows I wouldn't be able to handle it.

Dr. Keller is beaming in pride right now. You know her head's swollen as it is, you didn't have to add to the problem.

Aaron Spender

P.S. I still can't believe Dwyer's crushing on the very people we're turning into the School for retirement. Slap her a little harder next time, yes?

**DUH DUH DUH! Akila's a mutant... whose out to get the flock! CLIFFIE!**


	2. Chapter 2

To: s p e c i a l . r e s o u r c e s i t e x i c o n .com

From: e x p e r i m e n t 5 5 3 2 i t e x i c o n .com

Subject: DAY 60

Sorry for the delay. It's oddly difficult to get ahold of a computer while you're on a sickbed in the middle of and Antarctic research base.

Of course, you didn't know that I was stuck in a freezing ice crevasse with a whiny winged 6-year-old and an even whinier talking Scotty. One of the stranger situations I've been in, but I dealt.

We were there for about an hour, slowly freezing. I knew that my human form could save me. But get this: I prize my mission above my health, even my life. How's that for dedication? I think that deserves a promotion.

A full hour before Catharine came (they call her Max. Short for Maximum Ride. Am I the only one that finds this odd? And why wasn't I warned?). Even then, it was a half hour before we could get out. I was sure I was going to die. Get hypothermia and pneumonia at the same time and die. But, I lived to write another e-mail update. So, I suppose I have those crazy genetic scientists messing with my immune system to thank for that. Thanks, Batchelder!

Aerona out.

To: e x p e r i m e n t 5 5 3 2 i t e x i c o n .com

From: s p e c i a l . r e s o u r c e s i t e x i c o n .com

Subject: Re: DAY 60

Kudos to you for sticking it out in dog form, but you could have spared me the 'slowly freezing', 'hypothermia/pneumonia', and 'promotion' parts. They were a bit excessive.

So, no suspicions? No new installments in the epic, thrilling tale of the mutant double agent? I swear, we have to patent some of this stuff.

And yeah, thanks to Batchelder! You were just going to be retired as a failed spin off an Eraser, but Batchelder saved your sorry butt. Said you had 'potential'. Well, you did. And here we are now.

Aaron Spender

To: s p e c i a l . r e s o u r c e s i t e x i c o n .com

From: e x p e r i m e n t 5 5 3 2 i t e x i c o n .com

Subject: DAY 61

Thanks for the story of my life. Really. Should I send ol' J.B. a thank-you card?

Actually, I did neglect to mention something rather important while I was on my meds. One of the cyborgs got killed. Get this: she was eaten by an elephant seal. You can't make this stuff up. But, they saw the wires, so they're kind of on edge. I'm going to have to lay low the next couple of days, so no updates for you. Sorry

Aerona out.

To: e x p e r i m e n t 5 5 3 2 i t e x i c o n .com

From: s p e c i a l . r e s o u r c e s i t e x i c o n .com

Subject: Re: DAY 61

Wow. That might be more of a problem than you realize. Maybe you should get out of there, dragging our little lovesick Officer Dwyer behind you. You know Catharine/Max/whtever it is she goes by now, she reads into things a lot further than she would like. Her paranoia is a serious problem for us. She could start seeing everyone as an enemy, so stay one step ahead of them. After you read this e-mail, don't check the Itexicon e-mail area until things have cooled down. Be as on edge as they are.

Aaron Spender

P.S. How come you get to be cool and say 'Aerona out.', while I'm stuck with just Aaron Spender? Maybe I'll say Aaron out from now on.


	3. AN

Hey. I am getting zero response with this story, and I don't know if it's because no one is reading it or if nobody likes or anything like that. So, consider this story discontinued until at least 2 people tell me that they enjoy it. I don't want to keep writing if it's pointless. Okay?


End file.
